


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by erikaeurekajoe



Series: 1d25days [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d25days, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Home, I Don't Even Know, Snow, Tumblr, day3, inspired by a song, no characters stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaeurekajoe/pseuds/erikaeurekajoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas began playing inside and they swayed to the beat with the snow falling around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> It's not stated that the 'they' in the story is Harry and Louis but they are my OTP so I'm going with them. You can imagine anyone you like though. Feel free and if you're up to it you can say in the comments which pairing you imagined it to be.
> 
> I'm larrystylized on Tumblr.
> 
> It's day 3 and the nights are getting colder and the days are getting shorter... :)

Winter is an amazing time of the year. There’s snow falling, children laughing, playing and making snow angels. Christmas songs can be heard from every store and every household. There are people building a snowman while singing Christmas carols. Everything is magical, calm, relaxing and happy. Getting the chance to spend time with loved ones; with the ones that matter during winter makes everything so much better...

The snow is like a white ash that falls and covers the land and everything in its path. With the snow blanketing everything in a cover of white, everything seems tranquil and light. It creates the illusion of floating on a cold mist before dancing to the ground. The tiny star-shaped pieces of the clouds are amazing and not one of them is quite the same.

They both love to look out the window at the mesmerizing site, taking it all in one snowflake at a time. Everything is hidden under piles and piles of white frozen water. When the sun rises everything glitters like diamonds or crystals have covered everything around them. There are times when they thought the snow would never stop falling and each and every one of them and everything around them will be wrapped in its cold embrace.

The cold, freezing, frostbitten wind nips at their nose and their fingertips are carrying little snowflakes seemingly making all their troubles go away. Their fingers and toes are numb from trudging through the thick blanket of snow and they could hardly feel the other’s face but it is sort of a satisfying feeling. In fact, it is one of the wonderful things about the winter season. Bundled up like a kid experiencing his first snow day, getting ready for the long winter brings back delightful memories; memories of when they first met or even when they had their first fight. All these memories are bittersweet though because it means saying goodbye to the cold, but it also means getting the warmth and the love from those around them.

The festive and joyful holidays come and go but they bring and take with them a stampede of people rushing in and out stores getting their last minute shopping’s done. The winter season has many perks, using that as an excuse to cuddle under a blanket was something they both could agree on.

Winter is also the time where they could create new memories, ones that they would cherish all throughout their lives. As they stand in front of quaint house that’s covered with snow and frostbites they honestly couldn’t have asked for anything more than this.

Together they opened the door and when they entered they started on a new path, a new chapter in their lives that was theirs and theirs alone.

‘I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas’ began playing inside and they swayed to the beat with the snow falling around them in a place that they could call their own and with the person they could call ‘home’.


End file.
